


Good Omens Fanart Dump

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Wings, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Comic, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), demon snake porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: A place to post my Good Omens fanart, since Tumblr hates me. Check table of contents for ratings and warnings for individual pics.





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on another artist's work and thought it was pretty neat. This table of contents will list descriptions, ratings, and warnings for individual pics, as well as what's new or updated, so anyone can quickly jump to a pic they would like to see.

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

[Chapter 2: In the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47341228)

  * A demon tempts an angel in the Garden of Eden.
  * Rating: PG-13
  * Warnings: Partial nudity, Naga!Crowley



[Chapter 3: The Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47341294#workskin)

  * What Aziraphale thinks being in bed with Crowley is like... Versus what it's actually like...
  * Rating: G
  * Warnings: Attempt at Humor



[Chapter 4: Here Comes the Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47341378#workskin)

  * Aziraphale ready to do some serious smiting...
  * Crowley ambushed by angels, found by Aziraphale
  * Rating: R
  * Warnings: Blood, Aftermath of Torture, Major Character Injury



[Chapter 5: The Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47341468#main)

  * Throne sex
  * Fanart based on a scene from Reserve's fic "[The Weight of Well Tailored Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791604)"
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warnings: Explicit Sex



[Chapter 6: Belly Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47341504#workskin)

  * First attempt drawing Belly Dancer Crowley. I know demons can't dance, but I think Crowley could still make it work with his hips.
  * Rating: PG
  * Warnings: Bad Dancing



[Chapter 7: Smooch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/47387860#workskin)

  * Okay, a bit more than a smooch.
  * Rating: PG-13
  * Warnings: Crowley trying to get into Aziraphale's pants :)



[Chapter 8: Medusa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48168664)

  * Just an excuse to draw Crowley as Medusa.
  * Rating: M
  * Warnings: Crowley copping a feel, Medusa!Crowley



[Chapter 9: More Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48168688#workskin)

  * Sort of a continuation of one of my previous angsty drawings. Aziraphale kissing Crowley's scars.
  * Rating: PG
  * Warnings: Implied torture, scars



[Chapter 10: Crowley's Ultimate Fantasy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48168781#workskin)

  * I imagined this as Aziraphale wanting to do something nice for Crowley and decides to wash the Bentley for real, but doesn't know how, so he does some research online and thinks this outfit is part of the process. Crowley, upon seeing this, immediately discorporates.
  * Rating: PG-13?
  * Warnings: Booty Shorts, Attempt at Humor



[Chapter 11: Kinky or Practical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48168859#workskin)

  * I like the idea of Crowley getting more 'demonic' when he gets excited and loses concentration, like growing fangs and claws and such. One day Aziraphale suggests tying up the demon and Crowley is all too happy to indulge his angel's kinkier side. But really Aziraphale is just tired of getting holes in his shirts.
  * Rating: M?
  * Warnings: Light Bondage



[Chapter 12: More Smut, of course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48168901#workskin)

  * Aziraphale and Crowley getting it on, but Crowley is a bit more 'demonic'. Both clothed and unclothed versions.
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warnings: Nudity, Explicit Sex



[Chapter 13: Yes, More Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48455243#workskin)

  * Crowley giving Aziraphale a blowjob
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warnings: Nudity, Explicit Sex, Blowjobs



[Chapter 14: Dancers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/48911762#workskin)

  * Aziraphale dancing with snake Crowley, and a redraw of Crowley as a belly dancer
  * Rating: PG
  * Warnings: Snake Crowley, bad dancing?



[Chapter 15: Gray Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49159943#workskin)

  * A pic to go along with my fic where Aziraphale and Crowley discover their wings have turned gray after their failed executions by Heaven and Hell.
  * Rating: G
  * Warning: Sad angel and demon?



[Chapter 16: Bentley Makeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49193660#workskin)

  * Just Aziraphale and Crowley making out in the Bentley
  * Rating: PG-13
  * Warning: Kissing, Groping?



[Chapter 17: Yup, Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49411643#workskin)

  * Um... Crowley screwing Aziraphale on the couch in the Bookshop
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warning: Nudity, Explicit Sex



[Chapter 18: Yes, More Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49654202)

  * Aziraphale trying to heal a very injured Crowley.
  * Rating: M?
  * Warning: Blood, Major Character Injury



[Chapter 19: Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49723841)

  * Aziraphale tries to fight off a possessed Crowley.
  * Rating: M?
  * Warning: Blood



[Chapter 20: Lick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49873883)

  * Crowley making good use of his tongue.
  * Rating: M
  * Warning: Partial nudity, sexy stuff



[Chapter 21: Demon Snake Porn *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/49904780)

  * Inspired by the very kinky fic [The Serpent You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865869/chapters/47046820) by Franzeska.
  * Second pic, with Crowley's... bits... much more snake like. Snakes have very weird penis' but don't worry, they're not sharp.
  * Rating: Very NC-17
  * Warning: Kinky Demon Snake Porn, yes you read that right. Snake!Crowley. Nudity. Explicit Sex. You've been warned.



[Chapter 22: Aftercare *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/50043347)

  * Sort of sequel to previous drawing. After getting buggered silly by a giant demon snake, Aziraphale gets plenty of cuddles and kisses from said giant demon snake.
  * Edited drawing to make Aziraphale look a bit more like Aziraphale.
  * Rating: M
  * Warning: Nudity, Snake Cuddles



[Chapter 23:69 *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/50325200)

  * What it says on the tin
  * Same picture with new background
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warning: Nudity, Explicit Sex, Blowjobs



[Chapter 24: Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/50451893)

  * First in a series of drawings of Aziraphale and Crowley fucking through the ages :)
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warning: Nudity, Explicit Sex



[Chapter 25: Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/50565842)

  * A short comic
  * Rating: M
  * Warning: Nudity



[Chapter 26: Temptation: part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/50635304)

  * Continuation of comic
  * Rating: M
  * Warning: Nudity



[Chapter 27: The Snake God *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/51302401)

  * Fanart based on [Whiteleyfoster's](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/)"Prince of Omens" comic
  * More fanart based on [Whiteleyfoster's](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/)"Prince of Omens" comic, just smuttier
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warning: Nudity, Explicit Sex, Naga Crowley



[Chapter 28: Touch *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/52493914)

  * Aziraphale's getting a little handsy, Crowley doesn't mind
  * Added a NSFW version suggested by a lovely comment.
  * Rating: NC-17
  * Warning: Nudity



[Chapter 29: More Prince of Omens *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/52535800)

  * Because I'm weak for this AU. More fanart based on [Whiteleyfoster's](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/)"Prince of Omens" comic
  * Yet another fanart for Prince of Omens. This time with more snake Crowley naughtiness.
  * Rating: M
  * Warnings: A lot of skin



[Chapter 30: Star Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/55157320)

  * Just something silly that came to me as I was falling asleep one night. I've no excuse.
  * Rating: PG-13
  * Warnings: Crowley in a 'slave Leia' outfit... yeah I don't know why either.



[Chapter 31: Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994941/chapters/60183610)

  * Crowley, recently fallen.
  * Rating: PG
  * Warnings: Sad demon




	2. The Beginning...

Temptation in the Garden of Eden


	3. The Cuddles

What Aziraphale thinks being in bed with Crowley is like...

Versus what it's actually like...


	4. Here Comes the Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Torture warning...

Aziraphale ready to do some serious smiting...

Sorry... not sorry...


	5. The Smut...

Throne Sex

Based on a scene from Reserve's fic "[The Weight of Well Tailored Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791604)"

If you haven't read it yet, you're missing out.


	6. Belly Dancer

Yes, I know demons can't really dance. But with Crowley's hips I think he could still make it work.

P.S. He's dancing for Aziraphale of course.


	7. Smooch




	8. Medusa

Aziraphale and Crowley's roleplaying can get a bit intense...

Actually I just wanted an excuse to draw Crowley as Medusa.


	9. More Angst

Sort of sequel to a previous angsty drawing.


	10. Crowley's Ultimate Fantasy?

I know, I'm still not funny.


	11. Kinky or Practical?

I like the idea of Crowley getting more 'demonic' when he gets excited and loses concentration, like growing fangs and claws and such. One day Aziraphale suggests tying up the demon and Crowley is all too happy to indulge his angel's kinkier side. But really Aziraphale is just tired of getting holes in his shirts.


	12. More Smut, of course.

I just felt like drawing some smut. But apparently my 'safe' version was still too spicy for Tumblr.


	13. Yes, More Smut

What can I say, I like drawing smut.


	14. Dancers

Belly Dancer Crowley redone, and Snake Dancer Aziraphale.


	15. Gray Wings

A pic for my fic that I forgot to post.


	16. Bentley Makeout




	17. Yup, smut




	18. Yes, More Angst

Just felt like some more angst. Sorry not sorry.


	19. Possessed

Aziraphale wasn’t afraid of Crowley hurting him, though in his current state, that was a very real possibility. He was far more afraid of what would come after. When Crowley came back to his senses and realized what he’d done, even unwillingly. 


	20. Lick

Crowley making good use of his tongue :)


	21. Demon Snake Porn

Inspired by the very kinky fic [The Serpent You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865869/chapters/47046820) by Franzeska.

Crowley's... bits... much more snake-like. Snakes have very weird penis' but don't worry, they're not sharp.


	22. Aftercare

Sort of sequel to previous drawing. After getting buggered silly by a giant demon snake Aziraphale gets plenty of cuddles and kisses from said giant demon snake.

Drawing edited to make Aziraphale look a bit more like... well... Aziraphale

Original Drawing


	23. 69




	24. Eden

First drawing in something of a series of Aziraphale and Crowley fucking through the ages :)


	25. Temptation

To be continued?


	26. Temptation: part 2

To be continued...


	27. The Snake God

Fanart based on [Whiteleyfoster's](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/)"Prince of Omens" comic


	28. Touch

Original Version

NSFW version suggested in a comment :)


	29. More Prince of Omens

Because I'm weak for this AU. More fanart based on [Whiteleyfoster's](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/)"Prince of Omens" comic

Naughty snake Crowley...


	30. Star Omens

I'm really not sure how this happened. It just kinda came to me as I was falling asleep one night. Maybe it was the beginning of a nightmare? haha


	31. Fallen

Been working on this a few days, but can't seem to get it right. Posting anyway, since it's been a while.


End file.
